


The Grimm Lust

by RT_Smut



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut
Summary: What if when the gang arrived at Brunswick Farm they were affected by lust instead of apathy?





	1. Part 1 - Chapter 1

“Yang and I can search the other buildings for vehicles” Blake suggested.

Yang rolled her eyes. “Fine. Whatever gets me out of this stupid house.”

 

Blake was elated. Ever since she had rejoined with team RWBY she had been dying for a moment alone with Yang. There were so many things Blake had to get off her chest. She desperately wanted Yang to understand why she left after the fall of Beacon. How Blake really felt about Yang. And now she was  _ finally _ going to get an opportunity to do just that. 

 

As the pair finished searching one house and headed over to the nearby shed, it occurred to Blake just how little  _ alone time _ she had received since joining the group again. It had been weeks of sharing rooms and constantly travelling together. Save for the odd 5 minute shower here and there Blake hadn't been alone for literal weeks. Despite how cold she was in the blizzard, her private areas were getting quite warm. And now being alone with Yang wasn't helping matters. Blake had harboured feelings for Yang ever since they were put on the same team, but Blake had never really  _ noticed _ Yang until now.

 

Blake studied Yang's thin but muscular frame from the back. Even through the extra layers of clothes Blake could still make out the definition in Yang's shoulders and back as the blonde trudged through the snow. Blake trailed her eyes down Yang's back until her gaze reached Yang's bottom. Blake was mesmerized by way the blonde's ass moved side to side, each step accentuating the roundness and firmness of her plump ass. “Has Yang always worn such tight pants?” Blake thought to herself as she continued staring at her teammate's ass. Blake felt her nether regions grow hot. 

 

“Hey! Hurry up! I don't want to explain to everyone you froze to death because you thought this was a good time for a stroll!” Yang yelled back to Blake.

 

Blake snapped back to reality. “O-Of course Yang” Blake replied as she jogged back up to Yang and joined her side. Blake looked over in Yang's direction and pretended to look at the landscape behind her but Blake was really examining the front side of Yang. Blake noticed how soft Yang's long, golden hair looked even in the punishing wind. Her eyes went to the blonde's face. Blake had been on Yang's team for quite some time, but how did she never notice how freakin’ pretty Yang was!? Blake had to fight not to get lost in Yang's sparkling violet eyes. Blake also loved how Yang's cheekbones lifted her face in such a way that made it look like she was always smiling, which trailed Blake's eyes down to Yang's lips. Small and light pink. Blake's breathing grew heavy as she watched Yang's lips draw in air and exhale. Blake had to fight an urge to smash her lips on Yang's right then and there. Blake continued to watch Yang's breath and followed the air she took in down to her chest. Blake (and everyone else) knew that Yang was very blessed in her chest, but seeing the blonde's bombshells up close seemed to exponentially increase their size. Blake blushed as she saw how much cleavage Yang had on display even in this cold weather. Her breasts strained on every layer of Yang's clothes and Blake swore every time Yang breathed in her clothes were going to rip apart. The thought alone set Blake's pussy on fire.

 

“Blake! Stop daydreaming and help me with this door!” Yang angrily yelled. Blake hadn't realized that while she was ogling Yang they had reached a shed. 

Blake broke her gaze and stammered, “Y-Y-Yeah! Sure thing Yang!” Blake looked down at the garage door handle and grabbed it with Yang. With one pull with their combined strength they managed to swing up the garage door. They quickly stepped into the shed and closed the door behind them. 

 

Yang glared at Blake. “What's up with you? First you're walking way too slow and then you're just staring off into the distance?” Yang said, crossing her arms under her chest.

 

Blake felt herself blushing again and avoided Yang's gaze. “I-It's nothing Yang. Really I'm fine. I was just…” Blake trailed off as her eyes latched onto Yang's breasts again. Her pussy ached. Several weeks of no release had finally caught up with her all at once. Blake knew she had to find some way of being alone soon or else risk forcing herself onto Yang. 

“It's just what?” Yang asked, completely oblivious to Blake's staring. 

“It's just...” Blake felt the heat in her pussy rise through her entire body. She had never felt something this intense before. She was dripping wet. She prayed that Yang didn't see a wet spot forming in her pants. 

Yang had a look of concern on her face, “Blake, are you feeling okay? Your face is flushed.” Yang stepped closer to Blake and rested the back of her hand on Blake's forehead. This put Blake's line of sight just inches away from Yang's cleavage. 

Blake could barely control her breath. She had to manually control her breath. In. Out. In. Out. Right onto Yang's tits. Blake had to get her mind off of Yang, or she was going to lose control. Oh God, she could smell Yang, a mixture of sweat and strawberries. Blake's mouth was dry. She tried licking her lips to no avail. She knew she had to tell Yang something, anything to get away from her. 

 

“Umm. Oh yeah! I've got a bit of a fever. I just need to lay down for a few minutes.” Blake managed to sputter out. 

Yang stepped back and began taking off her coat. “Here. You need to keep warm. I'll look around here and see what we can use. You just rest.”

Blake looked up at Yang and almost lost control. Under Yang's jacket she was only wearing her yellow tank top with her emblem, and seemingly nothing else. Blake reached out with her shaky hand and grabbed Yang's jacket. Looking up she couldn't help but notice the outline of Yang's nipple through her top.

Blake took the jacket and pulled it to her chest. “Uh, Yang. Are you not wearing - wearing a y'know. A thing.” She said as she motioned around her chest. 

Yang looked down and realized what Blake meant. “Oh, you mean a bra? Yeah, I just find they constrict my boobs too much. Anyway, there's an old cot in the corner. Get some rest Blake.” Yang gave Blake a small smile and went off searching the shed. Blake swore she could feel her wetness dripping down her leg as she made her way over to the cot. She layed down and pulled Yang's jacket over her. As soon as she did that she knew she was in trouble. Blake caught a whiff of Yang's jacket and could immediately smell the blonde on the jacket. Blake looked over her shoulder to make sure Yang wasn't looking. Once Blake saw she was occupied with something else she took in  a deep sniff of Yang's jacket. Her nostrils filled with the light strawberry scent of Yang. All that occupied Blake's mind was her scent and she couldn't get enough. 

 

This is Yang's scent.

This is Yang's scent.

This is Yang's scent.

This is Yang's scent.

This is Yang's scent.

 

Blake was obsessed. She didn't care if Yang saw her. Blake continued to inhale Yang's jacket to try and absorb her scent. She sniffed the part of the jacket where Yang's cleavage would have been when at that moment Yang looked over from across the shed. She couldn't tell exactly what Blake was doing but she did notice that Blake was breathing heavily and became even more concerned about her teammate. 

“Blake, are you okay? I see you're breathing heavy now.” Yang said as she turned over in Blake's direction. 

Blake's mind was starting to race. There was no way she could let Yang see how aroused she was. But her lustful mind was very quickly taking over. She needed to see Yang. To feel Yang. To smell Yang. Just a little bit of Yang would be enough to get Blake off. So Blake said, “ Uhh, yeah! I'm not feeling that well. Maybe you should come over here and make sure I'm okay?” 

Yang rolled her eyes. Of course after Blake left for months and months she would continue trying to be the center of attention. However, Yang figured she should make sure Blake was okay just to be 100% sure she was fine. Yang walked over to Blake and knelt down beside her and put her hand on her forehead again. Yang knew Blake wasn't feeling well. Her skin was flushed, her breath was shallow, and she was burning up. Yang didn't know what to do in this situation so she asked Blake, “What do I do? How can I make you feel better?” Yang asked, completely oblivious to the massive cleavage hanging in front of Blake. 

Blake could barely contain herself. But her aroused mind was able to act for her. “I - I need more layers over me. Right now.” Blake pleaded.

Yang nodded. “You're right. I'll look for a blanket.”

“NO!” Blake yelled. “I mean… I need something right now. Please Yang, it's so cold.” Blake pleaded. 

Yang let out an exasperated sigh, “Fine, if you  _ really _ need the warmth.” She said as she pulled her tank top over her head in a single motion. Yang handed the garment to Blake without hesitation. Blake could barely contain her excitement. Here she was, staring at Yang Xiao Long completely topless right in front of her! Blake was happy that Yang's DD cup breasts weren't fake. Her eyes locked onto the blonde's massive rack topped with dark pink nipples. No matter what Blake did she couldn't stop staring at Yang.

At this point Yang finally noticed Blake staring and used her hands to cover up her boobs. “Just get some rest Blake.” Yang said as she left Blake to search the shed once more. 

Blake was on fire. She held Yang's tank top to her face and inhaled deeply. Blake smelled that familiar strawberry scent along with a hint of sweat right where Yang's breasts would have been. That was the final straw for Blake. She couldn't hold back anymore. She didn't care if Yang was right there, Blake needed a release more than anything. She held Yang's clothes to her face with her left hand as she shoved her right hand down her pants. Even the slightest touch was enough to elicit a small moan from Blake. She didn't realize up until now how desperately she needed this. The feeling seemed to wash over her all at once. 

Blake gently rubbed her outer lips, which were far more sensitive than normal. Even the slightest movement down there sent a jolt of pleasure through Blake's entire body, causing her to moan out loud each time. 

“What's going on?” Blake thought to herself, “I've never been this sensitive before! Even the slightest touch-” 

“Mmm fuck!” Blake moaned out loud, interrupting her thought. Her index finger had lightly grazed her clit, bringing a wave of pleasure all over Blake's body. Blake's nipples were completely erect and rubbing against her bra with even the slightest movement sending more jolts of pleasure through her breasts. With each movement and touch,no matter how slight seemed to be amplified by 100. Blake couldn't hold back any more. She no longer cared that Yang was in the same room. She was so aroused that she needed release above all else. Blake plunged 2 fingers in her pussy as far as she could fit them while at the same time she took in another deep breath of Yang's scent. 

“Oh fuck yes! Oh my fucking God yes!” Blake moaned loudly. The pleasure was almost overwhelming, she felt she was going to cum in a matter of moments, despite how much she wanted this feeling to last. Blake couldn't stop herself though. She used her fingers to fuck her pussy while she let go of Yang's clothes and let them rest on her face while she used her free hand to fondle her left breast. Blake closed her eyes and focused on the pleasure and Yang's clothes on top of her. She was imagining Yang was the one pleasuring her. Shoving her long, thin fingers in and out of her soaking wet cunt. Playing with her breasts and teasing her nipples. Blake would give anything to have Yang be the one touching her right now, just that thought alone pushed her to the edge. Blake tried to hold back her moans but eventually failed as her orgasm took over. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck oh my God I'm cumming! I'm fucking cumming!” Blake panted, trying to stay quiet. But then she yelled out loud, “FUCK! YANG OH MY GOD!” At that moment her pussy began pulsating and contracting around her fingers. Blake arched her back and held her fingers in place as she felt the most intense orgasm she's ever felt wash over her. Blake couldn't make a sound as her body was overcome by the electricity of pure pleasure. She had never had an orgasm last this long before, it felt like it lasted hours even though half a minute had only passed. Once her orgasm finally subsided Blake collapsed on the cot and took her fingers out of her pussy. She was panting hard and exhausted. Too exhausted to even move Yang's clothes off of her face.

 

Blake barely had any time to recover before she heard someone rush to her side. “Blake are you alright?” Yang asked.

 

Blake felt herself blush imagining what Yang must be seeing. Here Blake was laying in this cot sweating, panting heavily with Yang's clothes on her face. Not to mention there was probably a strong smell of sex in the air. 

 

Yang moved the clothes off of Blake's face and said, “Oh thank God you're alright. I thought something happened to you. I heard you calling for me and it sounded like you were in pain.” Yang took a moment to look over Blake's body and saw she was drenched in sweat. She rested her hand on Blake's forehead again. “Blake you're burning up! And you're covered in sweat. Are you feeling worse?” 

 

Blake could barely comprehend what Yang was saying. She was too distracted by Yang's state of dress. Yang apparently didn't bother finding another top and was still completely topless. But Blake knew she had to give her an answer. So Blake simply nodded and whispered, “C-Cold”. 

 

Yang gave a ln exasperated sigh, “I know Blake, but with this blizzard there's not much I can do. There's nothing to make a fire in here. But you can't go outside until you're feeling better.” Yang thought for a moment, contemplating her options. Eventually Yang said, “Blake, move over.”

 

“What? Why?” Blake questioned. 

 

“Because you need to get warm and the only way to do that is by giving you my body heat. Now that I think about it the best way to give you my body heat is through direct contact. So you need to strip down too.” Yang said as she began stripping off her pants. 

 

“Woah Yang! Are you sure this is necessary?” Blake protested. The thought of sharing a bed with Yang naked made Blake's pussy wet again.

 

“Blake, stop complaining. You're sick and you need to get warm and this is the only way. Don't make this weird.” Yang said as she finished stripping. “Do you need help?” Yang asked. 

 

Blake couldn't take her eyes off of Yang's naked body. Being a huntress kept Yang's body in perfect form. Blake's eyes finally broke from Yang's breasts and trailed down her torso. Yang's stomach was flat with a hint of abs protruding through. Yang's skin looked so soft. Blake just wanted to use Yang's stomach as a pillow. She couldn't believe how absolutely perfect her body was. Blake's eyes trailed even lower and her breathing grew shallow. She saw Yang maintained her pubic hair. Yang kept a trimmed patch of blonde hair right above her pussy in the shape of a heart. And right below that was Yang's snatch. Blake unconsciously licked her lips as she examined her teammate's pussy. No hair or lips visible around her entrance. There was simply a slit with a hint of pink sticking out. Blake felt her skin flush and nipples harden as she imagined what Yang tasted like down there. She hoped Yang tasted like strawberries. Blake's mind wandered and she began imagining eating out the blonde's pussy, which made her blush and look down away from Yang. When she looked down she noticed her jacket and pants were already off, leaving her in just her matching black underwear. 

 

“You looked out of it so I took the initiative.” Yang stated. “Now do you need me to do the rest?”

 

Blake instinctively covered herself. “I-I'm fine. But this isn't necessary Yang. How are you fine walking around like that?” 

 

Yang climbed into bed with Blake and reached behind to unclasp her bra. “It's not a big deal Blake. We're just doing this to make you warm, it's totally natural. Stop freaking out about this. Just focus on feeling better.” Yang said sternly. 

 

Internally Blake was freaking out. She could almost feel Yang against her, just a few more inches and their breasts would be touching. Right as Blake was in the middle of her thought she felt her bra come off. Yang threw it on the ground with the rest of her clothes and took Blake into a warm embrace. Blake's heart was racing. She couldn't believe Yang was holding her this close. Their breasts were pressing against each other.

 

There's no way Yang can't feel my heart racing. Not to mention my nipples stabbing her tits. Blake thought to herself. But Blake thought it best not to bring up the matter. 

 

“Blake, your heart is racing, and your skin is so hot, but you're covered in goosebumps. You need to rest, you're extremely ill.” Yang said in a very worried tone. 

 

Blake managed to compose herself finally and looked Yang in the eye. She took a few deep breaths and tried to slow her heartbeat. But Blake couldn't do anything about her arousal, which was rapidly rising once more. She could feel the dampness between her legs start to seep through her panties and prayed Yang wouldn't notice. Once Blake felt she had calmed down enough she said, “Yang, I really appreciate your concern. But, I swear I'm feeling fine. I'm just uncomfortable with you so… close to me.” Blake looked down at their breasts pressing against each other. 

 

Yang also looked down at their breasts and rolled her eyes. “Blake, like I said the only reason we're doing this is so then you can get warm. There's nothing else to it so stop trying to make it weird!” Yang said as she held Blake tighter. 

 

Blake was starting to lose her mind again. She was suddenly very aware of her and Yang's bodies and the amount of warmth between them. It was getting more and more difficult to control herself and not relieve her arousal once again. Blake had never experienced this kind of around all before. Normally once she has an orgasm she's good for at least a few hours. And that's even after a normal orgasm. But this was different. Blake had just experienced the most intense orgasm in her life and suddenly she felt another orgasm rising, one just as powerful as before. Maybe it was because Yang was right there? Touching her soft skin. Directly smelling her pleasant scent. Seeing all of her naked curves. Yang's soft lips less than a foot away from her own. 

Yang's lips became Blake's sole focus. She just watched Yang breathe in and out. She could almost see the air enter and leave her mouth and almost got jealous of the air she was breathing. All of a sudden Blake wanted Yang to breathe in Blake's breath. She wanted Yang to be connected to her. Her mind was racing. It became harder for Blake to hold back. She almost had the willpower to hide her arousal but then Blake smelled Yang's breath. Her hot, sweet smelling breath was enough to break Blake. Without thinking she closed the gap between her and Yang's lips and began assaulting her lips with her own.

Blake felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. She held Yang's lips against her own despite hearing sounds of protest coming from Yang. Blake didn't care. She needed Yang's lips, Yang's body more than life itself. As long as she had Yang and could use her to get herself off she didn't care if she died after. All that was on Blake's mind was Yang's lips, and how good they felt against hers. Blake's body started moving on it's own. She felt her hands grab Yang's back and quickly move down to her ass. Blake grabbed Yang's round, tight and toned ass cheeks and began kneading them as she continued forcefully making out with Yang. Blake felt her pussy ache for pleasure, begging for action. She answered by humping and grinding her crotch on Yang's thigh. Even though there was nothing thrusting in and out of Blake's pussy she could feel another powerful orgasm coming on. She had definitely never had an orgasm without insertion before. Blake loved these feelings she thought Yang was bringing out of her, and she never wanted it to end. Yang's lips, her breasts, her nipples, her ass, her thigh, all touching and rubbing against Blake's sensitive body was enough to push Blake over the edge once more so soon after her previous orgasm. Her body completely tensed up, causing her fingers to dig into Yang's ass and nearly drawing blood. She tried to muffle her moans in Yang's mouth but couldn't hold back. 

“Yang! Oh fuck Yang! I'm cumming! I'm gonna cum all over your fucking leg!” Blake moaned loudly. In a matter of moments Blake stopped grinding her pussy against Yang and pressed it against her leg as her orgasm arrived. Blake's pussy quivered and pulsated as each wave of pleasure washed over her. Blake could only let out an inward gasp with each wave. This orgasm was definitely more powerful and intense than the one Blake had experienced a few minutes prior. Once her orgasm finally subsided Blake let go of Yang and collapsed beside her panting heavily.


	2. Part 1 - Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Feelings get hurt. I am not sorry

It took Yang a moment to realize what had happened. She was in complete shock that Blake just forced herself on her. Half because Blake is normally so shy she could never be that bold and half Yang didn't realize Blake felt this way about her. After a minute of the pair heavily panting Yang finally spoke. “Blake, what was that? That was completely inappropriate and wrong! You can't just force yourself on your teammates! What the hell has come over you?”

Blake was still in pure bliss. As she lay there catching her breath and listening to Yang she realized she had never felt so good in her life. After Yang finished speaking Blake took a moment to respond. “I'm so sorry Yang. I don't know what came over me! All of a sudden I couldn't stand how attractive you are! How sexy you are! But you're right, that's no excuse for forcing myself on you. I promise I won't do it again.” 

Once Blake finished speaking Yang looked at her and thought about what she said. Blake thinks I'm sexy? Yang thought to herself. So much so that she just had to have me? 

As Yang continued on this train of thought she examined Blake's naked body for the first time. How could Yang never notice how soft Blake's skin looked? Or how perfectly her raven black hair contrasted her pale white skin? As her eyes trailed down Yang felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked at Blake's chest. She knew Blake was well endowed but since she never wore clothes that really showed off her chest she never had a true appreciation for their size until now. Looking at Blake's breasts Yang realized their breasts were very close in size with her own being  _ slightly  _ larger. 

 

Yang shook her head to try and get the thoughts of Blake out of her head. Why was she thinking about Blake this way?  _ Especially  _ after what Blake did to her. Yang regained her focus and saw that Blake was starting to nod off. 

 

“Are you really going to sleep? Now of all times!?” Yang shouted angrily. But the power of both of Blake's orgasms completely sapped her of energy. She fought her hardest to keep her eyes open and reply to Yang. 

“Don't worry, I'm just… resting… my… eyes…” And with that Blake shut her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Yang grunted in frustration. First Blake assaults her and now she just falls asleep when they're supposed to be working? Yang had just about enough of Blake's selfishness since she joined the team again. Who does Blake think she is? Just walking back in and treating Yang like a child who can't fend for herself? And now just using her as an object of pleasure? Yang was starting to wonder if Blake even saw her as a person anymore.

Yang looked down at Blake and watched her sleep in disdain. “I can't believe you. We are so having a talk when you wake up.” Just then a thought occurred to Yang. “I should probably let Ruby know we won't be back for a while.” Yang then grabbed her scroll and sent a quick text to her sister. Once Ruby replied Yang crawled back into bed with Blake. “Even though I'm mad as hell at you right now that doesn't mean you deserve to freeze to death.” Yang said as she wrapped her arms around Blake and pulled an old blanket that Yang found earlier over both of them. Yang wasn't tired in the slightest. Her mind was still reeling from Blake's assault on her. Yang was surprised how forceful Blake was, how hungry her kisses were, and how hard Blake was holding her. Yang could still feel where Blake grabbed her ass. Yang was certain she left bruises. Yang also remembered how hard Blake was grinding against her leg. Yang had never seen anyone be that aroused before. It was like Blake's body was craving a release the same way someone would be craving food after not having eaten anything for a week. Yang began to wonder why she was so pent up? It's true that they had all been travelling together for weeks on end all sharing rooms with each other and generally having zero privacy. However, if Blake was starting to feel so pent up she should have done what Yang did and tell the rest of the group she was “scouting ahead” then actually go off and masturbate on her own. 

Just then an image flashed in Yang's head of Blake moaning while rubbing her wet pussy. Yang shook her head again to get the image out. She had no idea why she was thinking of Blake like that. Yang knew she wasn't gay or anything. Guess it isn't too weird considering what just transpired between them. Yeah, that was probably it, Yang thought to herself. Just then Yang looked to Blake's sleeping face. She looked so peaceful, like everything was right in the world. Yang had never seen Blake look so content. Blake always seemed to be brooding about one thing or another. But to see her look so happy Yang thought Blake actually looked cute. When Blake's cheeks weren't tied to a tight frown or her eyebrows constantly furrowed she looked so innocent. So young. So full of life. Yang closely studied Blake's sleeping face since she would probably never be gifted this sight ever again. Yang took note of Blake's long black eyelashes which again perfectly complimented her smooth pale skin. Blake's nose was small in relation to the rest of her face, Yang also noticed for the first time Blake's nose slightly pointed upward. This is a feature Yang definitely would normally make fun of Blake for until the end of time. But now, in this light, to Yang it was so endearing. Yang's eyes followed the groove under Blake's nose to her mouth. 

Yang's heart skipped a beat looking at Blake's mouth. Her lips were dark pink, almost purple pout outward. Blake's mouth was agape, breathing rhythmically in her deep slumber. Yang sat there watching and listening to Blake breathe and soon enough the only thing Yang's ears could hear was the sound of Blake's breathing. It had been so long since things between her and Blake we're so peaceful. She loved this innocent side of Blake nobody ever got to see. Yang felt honoured that Blake would trust her enough to see her in such a vulnerable state. 

Just then Yang thought to herself, “You know, you could totally take advantage of Blake right now.” 

It took Yang a second to react. She couldn't believe she actually thought of doing that to Blake. Even if Blake did it to her first it still wasn't right! Yang had to take care of Blake right now. Here Blake was, possibly ill and deep asleep. Totally defenseless. With only a blanket concealing her most private areas to the world. Suddenly Yang was much more aware of Blake's body and how close she was to it. Yang could suddenly feel much more heat flowing through her arm which was wrapped around Blake. The heat seemed to quickly spread throughout Yang's chest, and then her stomach, and continued downward until the heat reached her groin. For a moment this new heat was pleasant. Yang could no longer feel the chill of the air in the shed. She could only feel the warmth of Blake. Yang tried to snuggle closer to Blake, but the subtle movements of their skin rubbing against each other sent a new, more intense wave of heat throughout Yang's body. Only this time the heat seemed to emanate from Yang's chest and travel from her head all the way to her feet. Yang noticed she was starting to sweat. Could I be getting sick too? She wondered. Aside from the heat she felt totally fine. Yang looked over at Blake to see if she might be feeling worse. Blake was the same as she was minutes ago, sleeping deeply with her mouth slightly parted. When Yang looked at Blake she was  _ very _ aware of how close she was to her now. Their faces were just inches apart. If Yang moved any more to her left their faces would be touching. From this distance Yang noticed a lot more of Blake than before. Yang could now smell Blake's skin which was a combination of sweat, lavender, and an almost musky scent Yang couldn't place her finger on right then. No matter what that smell was, Yang loved it. She had no idea Blake smelled so good. Yang drew larger breaths through her nose, taking in more of the succulent aroma. Yang drew larger and larger breaths until she was practically inhaling Blake's skin. Wish each breath Yang grew more and more addicted to the smell. She wanted to carry a bottle of Blake's essence everywhere she went. She wanted to smell Blake for the rest of her life. She wanted -

Yang broke her train of thought and felt her face flush. What are these thoughts she's having about Blake? People don't normally want to smell their friends every waking moment. So why did Yang want to? Yang's heart began to race. There's no way I'm actually thinking about Blake this way! There's no way! Yang thought to herself. No matter how much she tried to deny it, Yang couldn't help but love Blake's scent. 

Yang closed her eyes. She had to focus. She had to get her mind off of Blake before her thoughts strayed further into dangerous territory. Of course that was easier said than done with the girl occupying her thoughts was literally right beside her. Yang tried to slow her breathing and clear her thoughts. She felt herself relax a little, even if her heart was pounding. Yang tried to ignore her heart and focus on the sound of her breathing. But with her eyes closed Yang's other senses become more acute. She could suddenly feel her nipple pressing against Blake's side. But it wasn't just pressing into her, Yang could feel her nipple poking her silky smooth skin. She never noticed when her nipples harden. Why were they hard? It must be the sensation of them rubbing against skin. Yeah, of course. What else could it be? Yang thought. 

Just then Yang could no longer hear Blake breathing. Fearing the worst Yang's eyes shot open and immediately looked at Blake's face. Her mouth was still open with a little bit of saliva drooling out the corner, but Yang couldn't tell if she was still breathing. So she grabbed the blanket and was about to reveal Blake's chest but then Yang hesitated. She felt as though her heart was going to beat out of her chest. Yang also felt her groin heat up even more. She hesitated again. All of a sudden it felt like she was about to see something she wasn't allowed to see. Yang could feel a certain excitement building within her and couldn't understand why. She had seen Blake's naked chest not 10 minutes ago with no problem. So why now? Yang squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, trying to get out of her own thoughts. 

It's no big deal Yang. You're just looking to see if she's still breathing. This. Isn't. Weird! Yang thought to herself. With a few quick breaths Yang pulled the blanket completely off Blake and herself and tossed it on the floor. Yang turned back to Blake and her heart began to go a mile a minute. She was greeted with the sight of Blake's large, round, pale breasts. Yang knew her own breasts were great based on the amount of guys she's caught staring over the years but she knew her breasts couldn't hold a candle to the perfection that were Blake's tits. They were perfectly round and perky, despite their large size. And each was topped with a pale pink nipple about the size of a dime. Yang also saw how hard they were. Could Blake be dreaming about what happened before she fell asleep? Yang wondered.

Focus Yang. Is she breathing? Yang looked at Blake's chest and saw it rising and falling slowly but rhythmically. Yang let out a sigh of relief. She was genuinely glad Blake was alright. Yang couldn't stay mad at Blake anymore. Especially with how innocent she looked right now. Yang chuckled as she noticed more drool coming out of Blake's mouth and wiped it off with her thumb. A second later Yang realized what she had done and blushed. She had Blake's saliva on her thumb. And normally she wouldn't have given it a second thought Yang couldn't keep her eyes off of it. She was drawn to it. Fascinated even. Yang brought her thumb to her nose and smelled the saliva. It smelled just like Blake. Yang could feel herself losing control. Blake's smell was too tantalizing to pass up. With no hesitation Yang brought her thumb to her lips and licked off Blake's saliva. Yang let it rest on her tongue before she swirled it around her mouth, mixing it with her own. After a few seconds Yang swallowed Blake's saliva and knew she made a mistake. Blake's saliva was the most delicious thing Yang had ever had in her mouth. She needed more. She looked back to Blake and saw she was still completely out. Yang leaned in closer and closer to Blake's face, their lips nearly touching. Yang could feel the hot air leave Blake's mouth and try to enter her own. Yang could almost taste Blake's breath. Just one push forward and Yang knew she would lose all control. 

 

Yang you have to stop. What are you doing? Yang thought to herself. You don't even like girls right? So why are you even considering kissing Blake? Yang let out a grunt in frustration. She knew in her head how wrong this all was but her body hungered for Blake. For the taste of her lips. The smell of her skin. The feeling of her body pressed against her own. The rational part of Yang's brain was quickly disappearing and was being replaced with the desire for Blake's body. Yang tried to hold herself back but could feel herself moving toward Blake ever so slowly. Yang's eyes darted back and forth from Blake's eyes to her lips. The closer Yang got the more she ignored her own pleas to stop. And one moment later Yang had her lips pressed against Blake's. 

Yang's rational mind ceased to function entirely. The only thing she was thinking of was the feeling and taste of Blake's lips. It was intoxicating. Yang hungrily assaulted Blake's lips with her own. Each kiss intensified the heat inside Yang's body. Her skin became completely flushed red and began sweating just seconds after Yang started making out with Blake. Yang was completely unprepared for the heat in her crotch. Yang was familiar with the heat of battle but that was nothing compared to the aching heat emanating from her pussy. It told Yang to keep going. To take in more of Blake. Yang wasn't one to argue with her body so she took it a step further and held her lips against Blake and shoved her tongue into Blake's mouth.

 

Blake's deep slumber was suddenly interrupted by a lack of oxygen. Her eyes shot open and felt something in her mouth. She then noticed the incredible amount of heat on top of her and that's when Blake noticed Yang was on top of her. Not only that, but Yang was currently kissing her and had forced her tongue in Blake's mouth. Normally Blake would have been ecstatic to be kissing the girl of her dreams, but this was all moving way too fast! She wasn't ready for  _ this _ level of intimacy. She wished she could tell Yang to stop but Blake couldn't move. She could Barely breathe. The most she could get out were small muffled moans. Although Yang didn't seem to notice, she was too involved with swirling her tongue in Blake's mouth.

 

Nothing has ever felt as good to Yang as Blake's tongue against hers, wrestling in Blake's mouth. So soft and wet covered with the most intoxicating nectar she has ever tasted. Yang could live off of this taste forever. But right now Yang needed something even more. The heat in her pussy became unbearable from kissing Blake. Yang had never felt such an unbearable ache before in her life. She felt as though she would kill someone just to have an ounce of this ache released from her body. Yang reached her left hand up and latched it onto Blake's right breast to try and ease her frustration and take her mind off of her pussy. However, grabbing and kneading Blake's breast only amplified her frustration. Although Yang had her own breasts and had felt them all the time somehow feeling Blake's was different. The warmth and softness of her breasts transferred to Yang's fingers and turned into a combination of pleasure and excitement shooting down her arm all the way to her core. 

If it feels this good to touch it, I wonder how good it would feel to  _ taste  _ it? Yang thought to herself.  In the next moment Yang instantly broke her kiss with Blake and began hungrily kissing and licking Blake's chin and quickly began making her way down to her breast.

Blake gasped for air, still in shock of what she woke up to. She couldn't believe she was locking lips with the girl of her dreams. And not only that,  _ she _ was the one initiating! So then, why was Blake not enjoying it? Blake still felt the romantic attraction towards Yang but all of the sexual energy Blake had before she fell asleep was completely gone. Not only that but what Yang was doing to her now didn't make any more aroused nor did it even feel good. In fact, Blake's body was so sensitive from before that Yang was actually hurting her. Once Blake had caught her breath she finally spoke. 

“Yang? Yang. What are you doing? Please stop. I mean, I'm flattered that you like me too but this is too much. I don't know if I'm ready for this. I always imagined our first time together would be -”

“Shut the fuck up.” Yang said coldly. “I don't care how you feel. Just let me do what I fucking want so I can cum.” 

Blake looked at Yang in disbelief. She had never heard Yang be that mean to anyone, let alone her. Blake tried to respond but instead she let out a loud yelp as Yang latched her mouth onto Blake's nipple. Yang sucked and swirled her tongue around Blake's sensitive tip, trying to absorb the flavor of Blake's breast. Somehow to Yang, the taste and feeling of Blake's breast and nipple was just as intoxicating as the inside of Blake's mouth. Yang couldn't get enough of her soft, silky smooth breast. Yang moaned against Blake's skin as she felt her nipple harden in her mouth and poke her tongue. She made sure to give the rock hard nub extra attention. 

Blake involuntary moaned out loud. She was morning from a mixture of pleasure and pain emanating from her nipple. She had never been this sensitive before. Blake always thought she was kinky and liked it when it would hurt a little but even this was too much for her. Blake just wanted this to end. 

“Yang, please - ahn - stop. It hurts” Blake moaned with tears starting to well in her eyes. However, Yang ignored her pleas and continued sucking and licking Blake's breast. Yang quickly switched her mouth over to Blake's left breast and grabbed her right breast with her normal hand. The most annoying part for Yang about having a prosthetic arm was that she couldn't feel anything with it. It was great for fighting but terrible for situations like this; so Yang had to accommodate for her disability. 

Yang sucked and licked Blake's breast just as aggressively as before while roughly squeezing and kneading her other breast. Feeling both of Blake's breasts at the same time drove Yang crazy. That and just being this close to them, seeing them and feeling their warmth sent waves of pleasure to Yang's pussy. It was on fire. Yang was on fire. Yang was worried she might spontaneously combust if she didn't get her release soon.

Blake gripped the cot with both hands and tried to hold back her moans. But she failed. As soon as Yang began attacking both of her breasts she let out a loud yelp. Tears streamed down her face from a mixture of pleasure, pain, and sadness. “Yang, please stop! It hurts! You're hurting me Yang!” Blake cried. 

Yang tried to focus on Blake's tits but the need for her to cum and Blake's cries broke her focus and just made her incredibly frustrated. Yang let out an exasperated sigh and detached herself from Blake's breasts. “There. You happy?” Yang said coldly. “But I still need to cum. So here's what's going to happen: I'm going to sit on your face, and you're going to lick my cunt until I cum. Got it?” 

Blake was stunned at Yang's request. She couldn't believe Yang was saying such vulgar things. The worst thing she had heard Yang say before this was when she called Ozpin a bastard earlier that day. After a few moments Blake finally found the words she wanted to say. “Yang, please snap out of this! This isn't like you!” Blake pleaded.

“Isn't like me!? And I suppose it was like you to fucking force yourself on me and use me to make yourself cum? I'm only looking for you to return the goddamn favor Blake!” Yang yelled. Although Yang was saying that, there was a tiny voice in her head, almost a faint echo that tried to reason with Yang. 

 

Listen to yourself Yang! What are you saying to Blake? Can't you see you're hurting her? You need to stop now!

 

Even though Yang heard these thoughts her lust and frustration were in control of her body now. Just then Blake replied, “I'm sorry about that Yang! I really, truly am! I have no idea what came over me, it was like a force had taken control of my body and I had to get it out. But that doesn't excuse what I did. And that doesn't mean you can take it out on me either Yang!” 

 

Yang, Blake's right. You need to stop. You can get yourself off on your own. So stop trying to force Blake into this! Yang's inner voice said.

 

Yang continued to listen to her emotions and not her thoughts however. Her lust and frustration peaked and Yang reached out and grabbed Blake's throat with her human hand. “Are you going to sit there and argue all fucking day or are you going to do what I want for five minutes?” Yang said, looking intensely into Blake's eyes. 

Blake was terrified of Yang. Yang had never hurt anyone not trying to kill her. At that moment, Blake knew just how serious Yang was and started reconsidering. It's only for five minutes, right? And plus it might not be  _ that  _ bad. Also, Yang would probably go back to normal after this. After a minute of contemplating Blake looked back at Yang and weakly said, “Okay”.

“Okay what?” Yang said, slightly tightening her grip on Blake's neck. 

“Okay, I'll let you sit on my face”. Blake sighed.

“Good” Yang smiled. “Now lay down”. Yang instructed as she let go of Blake. 

Blake nodded and did as she was told. She laid flat on her back and looked at the ceiling. In a matter of what seemed like seconds Yang had climbed on top of Blake and had her soaking wet pussy pressed against Blake's mouth. Without moving a muscle Blake could feel Yang's pussy quivering with anticipation against her lips. Blake knew with how active Yang's pussy already was she was not going to last long. 

Yang also knew she wasn't going to last long. But she wanted to feel Blake's wet tongue gliding against her wet cunt and give her the most powerful orgasm she's ever had. Yang anxiously waited for Blake to start licking but she wasn't doing anything. Yang groaned in frustration. “Come on Blake, just fucking lick my pussy already!” Yang then slapped Blake's try to and coerce her. 

The slap was all Blake needed. Instantly, Blake stuck out her tongue and gently pressed it against Yang's inner folds. Yang let out an approving moan. Blake then shut her eyes tight and decided to try and get this over with as soon as possible. Blake quickly pressed her tongue against Yang's pussy as hard as she could, trying to ignore the taste (even if she liked it), and began licking Yang's pussy like an ice cream cone. Yang almost collapsed at the sudden intense pleasure but managed to hold on. The wet warmth of Blake's tongue was just what she needed. “More” Yang breathlessly moaned.

Blake replied by licking Yang's pussy faster. As Blake increased the pace of her licking Yang moaned louder, her climax quickly approaching. Yang began bucking her hips wildly on Blake's face but tried her hardest to stay in place to give Blake better access to her pussy. 

When Yang started moving uncontrollably Blake knew Yang was right there. Blake decided to end this and, without warning, jammed her tongue right into Yang's pussy, pushing it in as far as it would go. This unexpected penetration forced Yang's orgasm out.

Every muscle in Yang's body tensed and contracted repeatedly as her orgasm exploded out of her. Yang couldn't make a single noise as tsunami after tsunami of pleasure tore through her entire body. The pleasure began in her pussy and expanded outward, coating her whole body in pure pleasure. Yang had never felt an orgasm this intense before. It was like Yang was simultaneously feeling every orgasm she had ever had all at once. Yang felt as though her orgasm was lasting hours. After her orgasm died down a little Yang tried to move herself off of Blake and lay down beside her. Yang managed to lay down but her entire body was still quivering and riding out the orgasm. As soon as she laid completely flat on the cot Yang's orgasm was finally over. 

Yang panted heavily with sweat dripping down her forehead. And only then did she realize how exhausted she was. That orgasm somehow took every ounce of energy out of Yang. She closed her eyes  and immediately fell asleep, not knowing or caring if she ever woke up.

  
  



End file.
